A New Life
by xXTheRedHedgehogXx
Summary: Follow two overlanders turned Mobian on a quest to get revenge on the evil Dr.Kintobor. A This story was made with Miles Depth and is rated T at the moment and may be changed to M pater. Not the best summary but I suck at doing summaries :( Anyways R&R and don't forget to comment. I put Sonic and Tails as character 1 and 2 only because this is about two OC's.


**Hey guys, xXTheRedHedgehogXx Here with a story that Miles Depth and I have started. It will be a longer time between chapters because I am going between school and this story and Miles Depth is doing this story and Resistance:Futile. **

**Swift the Hedgehog is my OC**

**Dimitry is Miles Depth's OC**

**The rest of the characters are owned by SEGA and DIC**

**If you wan't your OC to have an apperance just PM me a bio.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The soldier inhaled deeply as he leaned against the cool stone wall. He had been asleep up until the alarm went off again. There were voices in the distance, echoing silently through the corridors, followed quickly by the loud clank of metallic footsteps treading over the hardened ground. It was the third time that week. Someone else it seems was escaping the clutches of their captor.

"Keep calm Antoine," someone called out quietly in the darkness, "I'll have you out of there in a snap."

The undeniable sound of a cell door opening soon followed as the moaning of the door permeated the walls. It was the Freedom Fighters again. He didn't need to see them to know it was them. They were the only ones well equipped and quick enough to get into these types of facilities and make it back out alive again. It was a shame they only came for their own kind though. A choir of humans called out begging for someone to free them, but their prayers were left unanswered just like they always were.

He couldn't blame them though, not after what had happened. Humans had abandoned the Mobians when they needed them the most, leaving them to suffer and the hands of Robotnik. Now it was the humans turn to feel the dictator's wrath. In just months he had squashed city after city, turning them in piles of burning ruble with no regard for life or even the riches that lay within.

The other person in his cell stirred, the alarm finally dragging him from something that resembled a dream.

"Again?" His cellmate asked.

There was no need to respond over the SWAT bot blaster fire, everything at that point seemed pretty obvious.

Watching the world disintegrate around you would be a new experience to most, but four years in a G.U.N attachment had already broken his nerves. Seeing war and its consequences first hand was nothing pretty, it did however, prepare you. With the fear of death missing there was no emotion to cloud judgment, no lingering words to hang on, nothing to regret should the reaper find you.

The other person, while not a soldier, looked like he could handle himself if it came to that. In his late teens the kid was lean and had the appearance of being light on his feet. A mop of brown hair covered his head just barely reaching the green eyes on his face. Using the iron bars of their prison his friend pulled himself back to his feat to see if he could catch a glimpse of the fabled Freedom Fighters.

Clenching a fist tight, the soldier eyed the tattoo on his arm. It had been given to him, but not by a battle brother. The insidious egg shaped man had seen fit to etch it into his skin rather than take down his name. Prisoner 4599A was all he was now. The A was important, or at least so it was implied. There was just enough light in the ten by ten foot room to make out the ink on his friend's arm. It read a very similar 4598C. It wasn't uncommon to tag livestock with not only a number, but a genetic marker as well. If he had to guess that is what was being done here. The bastard were treating them like cattle, selecting the best specimens, branding them with a number and their genetic makeup while sending the rest to their deaths.

"But this is war," the prisoner whispered to himself. "There are no rules."

Unfortunately in this detention block there were rules. Talking was nearly always forbidden, and spending a day in silence was near as tortuous as being unable to sleep. However, with the alarms came the distraction, and with that the conversations. The other person's name escaped the soldier's memory. He had whispered it to him on their first night in this hell hole, but that was the last they spoke of it. As far as this prisoner was concerned it was for the better, names only complicated things, and after he had his name, prisoner 4599A.

"How long have we been in here?" his friend asked.

"Days, weeks, a month maybe," came the soldier's response.

There was no way to tell time without a window or a watch, neither of which their captor had bothered to provide them with.

"And what do you think they are going to do with us?"

"Kill us," he replied with a faint smile, "if we are lucky."

"What!?" The kid responded frantically.

"Relax, I am only half serious. They wouldn't have bothered to keep us alive if they didn't have something in mind."

"Oh," came a response with a breath of relief.

A silence fell between them, or what would have been a silence had there not been an alarm going off.

"What's your story," the kid asked for what must have been the 10th time since they had been thrown in the room together.

"My story?"

"Yeah, you seem awfully calm."

"Well, four years in the service will do that to you."

"You're a G.U.N agent?"

"I was a G.U.N soldier, but not anymore. Joined up the second I turned 18 and quit a couple months ago."

"Quit? Why?"

The soldier chuckled, "It doesn't matter what side you're are on, war is war and I had enough of it."

When the alarms stopped and the blaster fire faded, so too did the conversations. The penalty for talking was rather steep, and above all painful. Those in the cell across from them figured that out first hand. A couple thousand volts from one of the Tasers on the patrol drones was not something prisoner 4599A had any desire to experience.

When the silence resumed, there was only the telltale sound of other inmate's breaths as they labored at sleep. There wasn't so much as a clump of moss to rest on, only the cold rocks that made up the floor. However, that was nothing new to the soldier; the ground had been his bed for the last four years. Eventually his eyelids closed and the darkness of his cell expanded into the dark expanse of his dreams. At least amongst his nightmares he could run free.

When the stiffness of his mussels awoke him it was to the sound of his cellmate tapping his fingers on the ground. They shared only a momentary glance before the sound of approaching metallic footsteps garnered the prison blocks attention.

_Who's turn will it be this time? _The soldier asked himself as he propped himself up against the wall. These footsteps were synonymous with prisoners disappearing and when people disappeared, it seemed to be permanent. What Robotnik did with them was unknown, but it could only be assumed that you didn't come out alive.

He chuckled, but only sarcastically when the pair of E-100 series SWAT bots stopped in front of his cell.

"My turn then," he said out loud, deciding there was little they could do to him at this point.

"Prisoners 4598 Charlie and 4599 Alpha come with us," the first of the two bots said as it unlocked their cell.

His friend gave him a nervous look as the robot took a hold of him, yanking him from the cell before putting its blaster to his back. The process was repeated for the soldier with equal lack of concern. Together, they were marched down the hall at gun point, side by side until the prison ended and what could only be described a laboratory began. Thick steel doors slid out of their way as they passed into an impeccably clean stainless steel environment. The florescent lights were near blinding their eyes that were well adapted to the dark.

"Keep moving," one of the bots said its monotone voice when they stopped to shield their eyes.

The prisoners dragged their feet, not in protest, but I near exhaustion. With no room to move in the cells, it was wonder they could even stand.

"That's far enough," a deep voice commanded.

It echoed from a speaker above their heads, but it wasn't hard to see a silhouette behind a glass window to their right. The solider did his best to lock eyes with the large man who was hiding behind the tinted window. Only the glow of his red eyes broke through the translucent surface.

"Kintobor," prisoner 4599 said out loud as the bots loosened their grip.

"No one has called me that it a long time," the voice responded as he moved away from the window.

The door a few steps away opened up and a rotund man appeared before them, "You may address me as Robotnik."

"You can address this," prisoner 4598C shouted as he cocked his fist back and lunged forward.

The E-100s were too quick though, their grasp quickly clamped down on his shoulder, forcing him to the ground.

Chuckling out loud, the fat man knelt over to match the height of the prisoner, "A lot of fight in this one. That's good, very good. Now if you would be so kind gentlemen, follow me."

Kintobor was a sick man. His candor was a masquerade that shielded his true nature. For years he hid amongst other scientist, but his aspirations were too large to be contained to government funded experiments. Now it seemed, he was the government and nothing would be stopping whatever he had planned for them.

The large door that loomed at the end of the hall was comparable to that of a G.U.N bunker. It was reinforced at least three different ways with locks that would take days to cut through even with the best equipment. Whatever was on the other side, Robotnik didn't want people tampering with.

"Life is such fragile thing," he began as he strode in front of them with his hands behind his back. "All of it comes down to the tiniest of elements, proteins in your DNA. Turn them on and off like a light switch and you never know what will happen, unless of course you run a few experiments first."

The soldier didn't like where this was going.

"You see when my life was boring, I made a new one for myself and as you can see it is working out wonderfully. Being the nice person that I am, I thought I would share it with the rest of the world. All you scurry about wasting your potential, carrying on about meaningless tasks. Worthless! It's time you got a new life of your own."

The fat man palmed a scanner next to the large door and almost instantly it came to life. Locks disengaged while the hydrogen cooling system spewed a white cloud from the motors moving the large metal grates out of the way. When the smoke cleared, the prisoners were left with a few of a room that did not bode well for them.

In the center there were two glass tubes on platforms. Lining the walls of the chamber, a myriad of controls and sensors no doubt meant to convince them there was some chance they might live if something went right.

"Perhaps by the end of this you two will be thanking me," the red suited dictator continued.

The soldier saw little chance of that. He like himself the way he was, and if he had to guess so did his friend.

Kintobor veered off towards one of the control panels while the E-100s continued to march them right up to the tubes. It didn't take a genius to see where they were going.

"Gentlemen," Robotnik shouted, "if you would be so kind as to step into those chambers, your destiny awaits."

_Our destinies,_ the soldier laughed. The fact was that he had been told worse lies and for all he knew the man was going to give him some gift, but not without a price tag. After all, nothing was ever had for free.

Prisoner 4599A placed one foot in front of the other until he stood in the middle of the tube. He didn't have a choice and saw no reason to fight. Even if there was a chance this would kill him, he was willing to risk it to live another day. He had his chance to die in a blaze of gunfire, and he had chosen to pass it up. Now didn't seem like the best time to reconsider.

His friend stepped onto his matching platform, looking nervously around as he examined the contraption. There was no telling what it might do, but it didn't stop either of them from guessing.

"This is why I said we would be lucky if they killed us," 4599A said under his breath as a glass tube lowered around them. "I'll see you on the other side."

"The other side of what?" his friend frantically asked.

That was the question indeed. It didn't matter anymore though; they were just along for the ride at this point. The poly carbonate prison had already encased him in a crystal that he was pretty sure was stronger than his fist. Putting his hands behind his back the soldier embraced the mist that rose from the floor as the pressure increased in the chamber. At long last he closed his eyes preparing himself for what he only assumed was going to hurt more than he could imagine.

The pain was slow to spread, but it was unstoppable no matter how he focused. Like tendrils it grew up his body, spreading from inside to out and before long it felt as if skin was on fire. It was only when the soldier was unable to breath did he realize that the container had filled with a liquid, adding the threat of suffocation. As much as he tried, the agony of the procedure wouldn't allow him to keep his eyes open, not that he would have been able to make out anything through the green liquid. Weaker men would have fallen victim to the reaper, but he was determined to see his journey through. However, in the end his vision faded, whether for lack of oxygen or from the never ending throbbing of his muscles he couldn't be sure.

Waking up was an odd feeling, especially after what he had just gone through. When your last thoughts are of death and regret, a sense prodding at one's awareness is an odd sensation. The scent of wet grass and pine filled his nose. It seemed an impossible scenario, but it only took the opening of his eyes to confirm what his nose told him. Tree branches spread out overhead, plastered against a blue sky. He wanted to smile, but there was still no way to tell if this was a dream or not. Everything seemed too real to be believable.

_Why would he just let us go?_

Having been to the bottom of a bottle more times than he cared to admit, the soldier knew what a good hang over felt like. This, however, put all of those to shame. His body fought him as he tried to roll over. Putting a hand on the ground he pushed off hard only to find a large helping a fur where he expected to find bare skin. The surprise sent him back to the ground as his mind raced for answers.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud as he examined his outstretched arm.

A flowing stream to his left caught his attention and he quickly dragged himself to its edge. What stared back in the reflection was not what he had hoped to find. A grey wolf with facial features that resembled his own peered up from the water. Bringing a paw to his face he felt an exposed canine.

"What did he do?" the soldier asked as collapsed back onto the ground trying to come to grips with his form.

The doctor hadn't lied when he promised them new lives. However, this was not what he had envisioned. It did however have its perks. There didn't seem to be an object in the forest he couldn't hear or smell. Something was moving towards him quickly; the telltale sound of snapping twigs told him so.

When he opened his eyes again yet another odd looking creature was staring back at him.

"Swift," the red tinged hedgehog said while offering him a paw. "My friends call me Swift."

"Dimitry," the grey wolf responded as he accepted the help up.

"Changed you too huh?"

"Me too?" the soldier asked curious as to how this Mobian knew him.

"Don't pretend like you don't recognize me."

"4598."

The hedgehog nodded, "Kind of cool isn't it?"

Dimitry wasn't sure what to make of anything yet. He didn't have anything against Mobians, but at no point did he want to spend his life as one.

"Cool…" the wolf repeated as he tested the strength in his legs. "Not exactly the first word that comes to mind."

"Are you kidding, I couldn't do this when I was human," Swift said as he did a double backwards summersault.

Dimitry felt no sudden urge to test his own acrobatic skills, but he wouldn't deny the fact he felt stronger. In fact almost every part of him felt more alive. His senses were nearly doubled. He could make out every detail for miles on end and hear and smell even further.

"C'mon," the wolf nearly growled, "we can't stick around in the open like this. For all we know Kintobor only did this so he could hunt us down."

"Wait what?"

"The man is twisted, you should see his file. I wouldn't put genetically engineering people just so he could track them down like animals past him."

"Right, so we should get moving then."

Dimitry nodded in reply.

"Going to need to find some place to stay."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? R&R and Comment.**

**Stay Golden, Cheers,**

**Red Miles**


End file.
